Happy Birthday
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: It's Taichi's birthday, but Yamato seems to have forgotten! Will Taichi forgive him and still love him?


Happy Birthday  
by Yamato-chan  
  
It was my birthday. I would be turning fifteen. I had decided that this would be the year that I   
told him that I- that I loved him. Who is he? He is my best friend Yamato. I have always felt   
for him, just now I feel a little more...  
  
I was excited. Miyako, Sora, and Hikari were taking me out for breakfast, then Koshiro, Jyou,   
Daisuke, Iori, and Ken were taking me to lunch. Why Yamato wasn't coming, I didn't know. If he   
wanted to avoid me, so be it. It's not like I care about him or anything...  
  
We ate breakfast at a country-like place that served very old-fashioned food. It was delicious,   
I won't deny it. But my mind was on other things, like 'did Yamato forget my birthday?'. The   
girls noticed it, of course. Especially Hikari. She had always been able to read peoples' faces.  
"Taichi, is something wrong?" she asked me, her face reflecting the innocence and wonder that   
it had held when she was eight years-old and forced to fight. I smiled at her, glad I had a   
sister like her. (A/N: Poor Daisuke! I love him to death, but then there's his sister! I like   
her too, but Daisuke needs a break!)  
  
"No, Hikari. I'm fine." I said, ignoring the tone of worry her voice held. She looked doubtful,   
but dropped the conversation. Of course, I would've rather talked to her than hear-  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Taichi, happy birthday to   
you!"  
  
-that song. And the sad thing is, it won't be the last time I heard it that day. Don't get me   
wrong, I LOVE birthdays. But without Yamato, it didn't seem something to look forward to. The   
girls finished singing, holding the last note until their voices cracked or they coughed. I   
grinned, my cheeks blushing with the embarassment from all the attention. We stood up to leave.   
Sora threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. 'Poor girl,' I thought, 'too bad it isn't   
her I love...' Miyako and my sister hugged me too, and I just felt loved. But I needed him!  
  
I went home and chatted to my e-friends between breakfast and lunch. Each of them, from all   
over, wished me a happy birthday. Mimi even e-mailed me to tell me to have a great day. I   
thought about e-mailing Yamato, but decided against it. If he didn't remember my birthday, I   
wasn't going to trouble myself reminding him. I bid farewell to my e-friends, and climbed into   
the shower to prepare for lunch.  
  
Jyou knocked on my door at precisely 11:30. "Ready for lunch?" he asked me. I nodded, trying to   
put Yamato out of my mind. I climbed into Jyou's van, and was smiled at by all of the guys.   
Jyou drove us to a steak and rice place for lunch. We were seated at a large, brightly lit   
table. Before I knew it, Jyou, Koshiro, and Iori were singing the Happy Birthday song with the   
whole restaurant. Ken didn't sing, but he smiled the whole time. The only thing that was   
different than that morning was Takeru and Daisuke singing the monkey version.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too!"  
  
We all laughed at them, and poor Daisuke just couldn't figure out what was funny. We finished   
our meal in silence, still chuckling silently on Daisuke's behalf. Koshiro picked up the bill,   
and soon after that I was bombarded with happy-birthdays and wishes and even a hug or two. Ok,   
so that kinda scared me, but it's the thought that counts. Then Daisuke had to say it.  
  
"Where's Yamato?" he asked, almost reading my mind. Takeru's face fell, and he looked right at   
me. "I'm sorry, Tai, Matt had a band meeting he had to go to. I- I don't think he remembered   
what today was." he apologized. I almost broke down crying. 'He... forgot! How could he... I   
was stupid to fall in the with him!' My throat tightened and tears threatened to roll down my   
face. I shook my head. "It's ok, Takeru. It's not your fault." I told him. He smiled, glad that   
I wasn't mad at him. "Well, let's get you home Taichi. I'm sure your family wants to see you!"  
  
They let me off in front of my apartment. I dragged myself upstairs, preparing for another year   
of relatives and another round of cheek pinching. I opened the door, to find Hikari waiting for   
me. She threw her arms around me, crushing my ribcage for the second time that day. She leaned   
up and whispered in my ear, "By the way, Grandma Yagami is here!" she cautioned. I groaned.   
Grandma Yagami was the worst cheek-pincher ever!   
  
Sure enough, when I got to the den I was bombarded with hugs and pinches and showered with   
kisses. My mom yanked me away from the swarm of family and led me to the kitchen. They sang the   
stupid Happy Birthday song AGAIN, and I was forced to 'make a wish' and blow out the candles.   
But then I got presents. I hadn't asked for much... basically money. My own phone line would be   
cool too, but I'd trade it all for Yamato. 'Why didn't he at least call?' I cried silently,   
lettins a sob escape my throat. Everyone looked at me, so I covered it up by coughing. Ripping   
into my stack of gifts, I forgot Yama for the present (no pun intended).  
  
When the torturous day was over, I crawled into my room and flopped face first onto my bed. I   
had gotten quite a bit of money, as well as some computer games. It hadn't been that bad,   
really, but the day was long without Yamato. I covered my head with a pillow, sobbing openly   
for the first time that day. I didn't hear the phone ringing until Hikari came into our room   
and tapped me on the head. I turned to look at her. "What do you want Hikari?" I asked her, not   
meaning to sound grouchy, but doing so anyway.   
  
She handed me the phone. "It's for you." She exited the room and shut the door softly.   
"Moshimoshi." I said, answering the phone. "Hey Taichi!" The voice on the other end shouted. It   
was Mimi, calling all the way from America. "Hey Mimi." I replied, glad to hear her voice. It   
had been a long time since I'd actually spoken to her. "I can't talk long, but I wanted to wish   
you a happy birthday properly. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" SHe shouted, and I could hear the dreadful   
birthday music playing over the phone. I held the phone away from my ear until the music   
stopped. "Thanks Mimi. I'm glad to hear from you." I grumbled, being truthful but aggitated   
from hearing that stupid song again. She giggled. "No problem, Taichi. Oh, and tell everybody I   
said hi!" She said, still laughing. "Will do. Bye Mimi!" I said. "Bye!" She called, pleased   
with herself for surprising me. I hung up the phone, kicked off my shoes, took off my shirt and   
pants and climbed into bed, shutting the light off.  
  
No sooner had I gotten comfortable than the phone rang again. I sat straight up, scrambled for   
the light switch, and grabbed the offending appliance. "Moshimoshi." I said groggily, still   
upset from being disturbed. There was little sound other than someone breathing. "Hey, are you   
gonna answer or what?" I cried at the phone. The sound of a guitar being strummed met my ears,   
and a soft voice came over the line.   
  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy bithday to you, happy birthday, dear Taichi, I will always love   
you."  
  
For the first time that day, I was glad to hear the birthday song, and in my entire life I had   
never been so glad to hear someone say, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Yamato."  
  
***  
The End! Did you like it? Ok ok, it was short. So what? I'm pleased! Well, please review! 


End file.
